


Her Rampant Lion

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Clit Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Married Couple, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Sleep was a struggle without Jaime. She couldn’t really relax. She felt hobbled and wrong when his cock hadn’t been inside her for a while.Eleven days and counting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherineflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/gifts).



> For my dear catherineflowers. Thank you for telling me all about the Rampant Rabbit!

_A year after Love in Crayons_

With the children in bed at last, Brienne could finally unwind after a long day. A very long eleven days and unfortunately, counting, she thought, rubbing the side of her neck while making her way to the bedroom at the end of the hall. She flicked off the lights, plunging the passageway in darkness then entered the room.

Moonbeam was the only light in the bedroom until she turned on the lamp on her nightstand. Her eyes rested on the untouched side of the bed. The mattress had sprung back to its original form after nearly two weeks without its occupant. She ran a hand over it, missing the warmth of Jaime’s body, the playful light in his emerald eyes when they watched her caress him. At least the pillows still smelled of him.

She took a brisk shower the better to not think of memories. It was a never-ending struggle in his absence. It wasn’t because she was incapable of being alone. Until Jaime, she pretty much only had her own company, save for a few friends like Renly Baratheon and Jon Snow.

When Jaime came into her life, he brought with him his merry band of close friends, foul-mouthed but sweetheart Bronn, organic food nutcase and funny Addam Marbrand. With it came their wives, and eventually the children. Then there was Jaime’s family—legacy-obsessed Tywin, complicated Cersei and rules-bending Tyrion. Most of the time they were equivalent to sunshine blasting her right in the eyes.

Jaime had such a light on him that when he left a room, it suddenly seemed dim and cold. Desolate. He had been in Braavos for eleven days with Bronn and Addam overseeing the final construction of a branch of LSM Creatives there. It was the longest the men had bee apart from their families and everyone felt it. But not once did Brienne dream of telling Jaime to forget about expansion or even complaining about their time apart. Her husband was the best in the advertising business, with a growing number of awards to show for it, as well as a solid reputation for innovation, creativity and integrity. The world needed more men like him. This, and because she believed in his talent, was why she encouraged him to pursue the expansion.

On the surface it was a business decision but before it was such, Jaime had asked for her advice first. Brienne pushed him to do it, but at the same time painted him an honest picture: how it meant time apart for weeks at time and the challenges ahead, that while she will always understand him their children were that, children. Either a parent was in a soccer game or wasn’t.

Brienne also emphasized to Jaime that the expansion, with all its challenges, should at the heart make him happy. She had faith he could make his dreams reality. But if pursuing it was killing him, she was going to pull him out of the water, whether he liked it or not.

Still. _Eleven days_. And counting.

Brienne rummaged the hamper for one of his t-shirts. She had taken his dress shirts and suits to the cleaners but held on to his undershirts. They smelled the best—laced with his aftershave and cologne, the faintest trace of soap and his sweat. She put one on and approached the bed. Her heart literally hurt from missing him. It couldn’t be helped.

The hour after putting the children to bed was the time Jaime and Brienne shared with each other. Sometimes wine was brought to the bedroom, sipped in between telling each other about their day. Or them simply reading books quietly, exchanging smiles in between turns of the page, Jaime kissing her hand just because.

Most of the time, they fucked.

They liked to go out to check out a new restaurant or see a movie with just the two of them but fucking was the activity most enjoyed with each other, and how they communicated best. She covered his neck and collarbones with nibbling kisses when he needed assurance. Devoured his cock to remind him he was the best man she knew. When Jaime truly needed to unwind after a particularly tough day, he fucked her from behind. She came the hardest when he took her this way, although this was his least favorite position because he couldn’t see her eyes. A tender Jaime had him reaching for the lube and fucking her in the ass, driving her mad with his deliciously slow and gentle thrusts. When he thought she needed reminding she was a goddess made flesh, his tongue almost never left her cunt.

They fucked on their last night together _all night._ Her legs refused to be unwrapped from his waist. His tongue refused to leave her mouth.  When her hips got stiff from being in one position too long, she got on her knees to take his cock, her lips stubbornly clinging even when he had softened. She had swallowed so much semen she could still taste him the next day, despite the intervention of a toothbrush and a pack of breath mints.

She was strong and still young, healthy. But she could barely stand from the bed to walk him to the door. It was a good thing, he told her. He had fucked her hard through the night so she wouldn’t be able to stand and see him off, or else he will never leave.

Jaime’s t-shirt fit her snugly. No surprise there. Her shoulders were broader, and her chest was wider. Her tits, plumper now from children, were still small although they now had a curve. The edge just cleared past her belly button. She didn’t bother with panties or any bottoms—she had not worn them to bed in years due to Jaime’s request. He liked to sleep with his hand cupping her cunt. Sometimes he woke her up with languorous slides of a long finger between her folds or his lips eagerly tugging and sucking her clit.

Wrapped in her husband’s scent, her head and body warm and soothed from the shower, sleep should now come easily. That was the hope. But as confirmed again when she found herself still counting the starbursts painted in the faintest watercolors in the ceiling, sleep was a struggle without Jaime. She couldn’t really relax. She felt hobbled and wrong when his cock hadn’t been inside her for a while.

_Eleven days and counting._

Brienne sat up and checked her phone. Every night she and the children had a Wype session with Jaime. Just watching her husband give each of their six children his one hundred percent attention made her fall for him all over again. The shadows under his eyes seemed to grow darker and his handsome face lined with the exhaustion of somebody plagued with worries and consequences beyond his control. In their private sessions he had confessed frustration, helplessness. In front of the children, he was doting. And sincere. Smiling.

His absence was hard on everyone, including himself, yet seeing the children tell him about scoring goals, upcoming field trips to the planetarium, or showing him a drawing of blue roses and having him respond to everything they said still told Brienne they were doing the right thing. For the pursuit of dreams should hold people together even more rather than drive them apart.

They didn’t have a Wype session with Jaime tonight. He and his partners were meeting with their Braavosi counterparts before the official launch of the agency next month. She tapped the Wype app on the screen, found Jaime’s name but found him unavailable. The meeting was going longer than expected. Concerned given that he’d looked so tired in the last Wype sessions, she typed him a message.

_Hello, husband. Tried calling you but you’re out. Make sure you have a healthy dinner with vegetables. Real vegetables, not potato chips. Miss you. I love you._

 

Returning the phone to the nightstand, her eyes dropped to the drawer, remembering suddenly what was in there. She chuckled and, cheeks turning pink, reached inside.

Missing Jaime so badly last week, she had ordered a vibrator online. She had never used one before but no amount of fantasizing about her husband while touching herself brought any satisfaction. The showerhead felt like a self-indulgent tickle with a giddiness that didn’t last long.

Though the vibrator was out of the box, and she had studied every word in the manual, she couldn’t bring herself to use it. Not because of embarrassment or feeling like she was betraying Jaime. It was just. . .well, there was no point of having fun with it when her husband wasn’t around.

It was fucking in places where they were likely to get caught that turned them on rather than toys or play, although they did the latter sometimes. They enjoyed handcuffs or watching porn while fucking. A vibrator should be fun, she thought, but got it thinking they were going to use it together.

She stared at the device, blushing some more as she touched the rabbit ear-shaped clitoral stimulator. The shaft was made of something that felt like silicone and she touched it, committing the texture to memory as her face crossed to a more vivid shade of red. The swirls or ribbed surface were for her pleasure but she preferred a smooth shaft. _Jaime’s_ shaft. The girth of the device was more narrow than she was used to. Besides being hung like a horse, Jaime’s cock was fat and required she spread her legs almost to her ears to get the first few inches inside her.

She really missed him. Besides the feel of his cock wearing out her cunt, she missed the warmth of his body. His snore. Him reaching over to ruffle their children’s hair. His sexy, dimpled smirk that arrowed right into her heart even from across the room. _His scent._ Gods. The man smelled so fucking good even when sweaty. Pretending to whine, she suddenly pressed her face on his pillow and breathed deeply.

She missed him so much it hurt.

Suddenly, she sat up. She was doing this. And it had to be done right.

Brienne threw on a robe and hurried to the kitchen. She took a bottle of Dornish wine from the rack, a goblet then returned to the bedroom. She looked in her nightstand for lube. Nothing. She looked in Jaime’s and found, besides several tubes of lube, several handcuffs—standard steel, the steel lined with leather, and the ones in blue fur. Then she took her phone and called up her playlist of soft, sensuous music.

She poured wine into the goblet. Sometimes, she and Jaime just shared a glass because it seemed more romantic. It passed back and forth between them throughout a conversation. Whether they talked about the headache-inducing expense reports of LSM Creatives or ensuring the department of language and literature remained solvent with a steady stream of students, everything felt better with wine, and once it was discussed with each other. She took a sip of the bold, vibrant burgundy, remembering the heat in Jaime’s eyes when he stared at her lips reddened by the beverage. A kiss would follow. And more.

She licked her lips, tasting the wine from it and imagining Jaime kissing her. Often, their mutual hunger and need for each other was so overwhelming there was no time for anything gentle. He only had to look at her for her nipples to tighten in almost-pain. A few kisses got her cunt dripping. Fucking was rough and furious, a battle of flesh and bone in which both was always the winner.

She refilled the goblet, feeling her head getting a little heavy. Wine hit her fast, so she didn’t have no more than half a goblet in a day. But if Jaime were here. . .

As she tipped the glass higher, until it rested on her nose, the fingers of her other hand fluttered down the side of her neck, toward the nipple peaked against the cotton. She made a sound between a moan and sigh, finishing the wine then putting the glass on the nightstand. Her throat was warm from the wine and soon her entire body would be flushed. Smiling, she began pulling off the t-shirt.

Jaime was quick to get her naked. In fact, she lost her clothes almost as soon as they kissed while he remained at least partially dressed.

Brienne climbed naked on the bed, all tingly and soft just from thoughts of Jaime. She took the lube and spread it generously on the inner lips of her cunt. She was wet but not as copiously or as quickly as when Jaime was around. Finishing with the lube, she put on her earbuds. Soft, slow jazz music filled her ears. Good. No more buzzing sound.

Closing her eyes, she imagined Jaime again. Blond hair mussed from her hands, a lock falling over green eyes looking at her like she was swathed in chocolate. Having already memorized the settings and their placement, she knew the level of stimulation needed as she ran the vibrator up and down the long line of her throat. The soft tremors of the device drew a sharp breath from her lips when it lingered on a particularly sensitive hollow on her throat. She circled the tip of the vibrator on it, thinking of Jaime’s kisses.

She lowered the vibrator between her tits, quivering when its tip kissed her nipple. Her hips lurched as she imagined Jaime licking her nipple. She moved the vibrator on her nipple, imitating the repeated lashes of his tongue while her fingers pulled and pinched  the other nipple. Her legs bent, spreading, remembering the press of his body when he did this, his cock teasing the widening slit of her cunt. The saxophone from the jazz ensemble number in her ear softened, almost purring.

She moaned.

The vibrator and her own hand on her tits made her legs thrash, her feet arch. The vibration tickled and aroused, her nipple tightening in response. Craving a rougher touch, she let go of the vibrator momentarily to take both tits in her hands. Fingers tugged at her nipples. She cried out from the sudden flare of burn and pain before turning her head from side to side, gasping for _more, more, more._  Her thighs squeezed close and she felt how _wet_ she was.

She opened her eyes to take the vibrator again. Her thumb pressed the most intense setting, one that combined the clit stimulator and the shaft to rotate. She spread her legs wide, and with her other hand pressed her left labia open. Propping herself up on pillows, she watched as she pushed the vibrator in her cunt in one thrust.

“O-Oh- _Gods_!”

Shuddering violently, her eyes bugged out wide and disbelieving from the sensations. Her hand was barely steady around the vibrator as she found the strength to move it in and out of her cunt. And the clit stimulator! _Seven wondrous heavens of all._

Whining from the intensity of the pleasure, her spine slid down the bed. Her legs bent and spread wide. Oh. Gods. _Above._ The shaft didn’t go as deeply as Jaime’s cock but the rotating sensations and the ridged texture were making her change her mind about size and pleasure. She gritted her teeth, squeezing tightly around it. It wasn’t as long as Jaime’s, it was definitely skinny compared to his cock but _fucking Seven Hells._

She yanked the earbuds off. She was panting, grunting, her hips thrusting against the vibrator. Whispered and gasped nonsense spilled from her lips as the rabbit ear stimulators tortured her clitoris in the _best fucking way._

Her mewls and breathing harshened as she approached her orgasm. She sobbed from the pleasure of it all, feeling herself about to disintegrate and flutter in the wind. _Gods._ She had known _this_ until tonight.

Gripping the vibrator, she rammed it deep in her pussy.

She let out a shriek, her body curving into a deep bow. Thighs squeezed around her hand holding the device. She squeezed her eyes shut, crying out as she felt her orgasm punch through her. Thighs squeezed around her hand holding the device until it was numb. Gods. The ridged texture was incredible and  made up for what it lacked in length. The stimulator--- _fuck._ But the girth—

“Jaime,” she groaned, wishing desperately for that much-missed sensation of having to fight to stretch around his cock. If her thighs tightened any further around her hand, it might get cut off. _“Oh, gods, Jaime.”_

She turned on the bed, pressing her face on his pillow and murmuring his name. Her hips continued to rock against the vibrator.

“Yes, wife?”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He covered her jaw and throat with more kisses as she grasped the warm, smooth length of him. This she loved. Smooth. Jaime. Hers.

Panting, her body heavy from the aftershocks of orgasm, Brienne smiled against the pillow, nuzzling it still. She missed Jaime so much he sounded like he was right in the room with her. That would be something to tell him—intense longing making her hear voices. She could already see how he’d smile at that, call her crazy and kiss her softly.

She curled up on his side of the bed, still too weak to do anything besides lie down. Her thighs laxed around her hand but she couldn’t be bothered to pull out the vibrator. It felt too good, where she was. She sighed happily, hugging his pillow. It smelled of Jaime. Perfect.

“Wow. Well, I guess I’m being ignored, aren’t I?”

She froze. Opening her eyes, she listened to her stuttered breathing as something squeaked somewhere by her feet, then the creak of the bench as something or someone settled on it. When she dared to turn, she saw the back of Jaime’s blond head and his broad shoulders in a t-shirt. She stared at the muscles in his back moving and flexing as he did something out of her sight.

She sat up quickly, her eyes bugging out. _“Jaime?”_

Something thumped on the floor first before _Jaime_ smiled at her over his shoulder. “Hello, Brienne.” He turned some more to really face her and his eyes dropped suggestively to her thighs. “So. Is that the new me?”

She squeaked, realizing what he was looking at. Hurriedly, she pulled out the vibrator, tossing it away. He shook his head, making a tutting sound as she scrambled toward him on the bed. He laughed and knelt on the bench, opening his arms. With a cry, she launched herself there, holding him tightly as he staggered from the force of her body.

“Oh, my gods. You’re really here?” She exclaimed, pulling away from him but still remaining in his arms. Emerald eyes twinkled back at her. Matched with his big, dimpled smirk, it was a wonder she hadn’t passed out like some delicate maiden. “I’m not dreaming?”

He took her by the chin and kissed her fully on the mouth. “Definitely not, wife. I hope you’re not because if you are that means I am and what I just witnessed isn’t real.”

She reddened so vividly in an instant, making him laugh. “You saw that,” she groaned, throwing her hands to her face.

“Oh, yeah,” he drawled, pulling her hands away from her face. She blushed as his eyes did a slow, heated scan of her body, lingering pointedly on her cunt. There was no way he missed that gleaming stickiness between her thighs. The curls of her cunt were a shade or two darker from the usual dirty blond color because of the juices she had spilled upon release.

Without warning, he grabbed her by the nape and slammed his mouth onto hers. As she whimpered in surprise, hard fingers plunged in her cunt. Soft and still dripping, his fingers sank in her passage quickly. She gripped his shirt as she felt the cool metal of his wedding ring pressed between the lips of her outer labia.

They kissed with the fervor of two people who seemed to have been parted for years or about to part for years. She flung her arms around Jaime’s shoulders as the frantic, rhythmless thrusts of his fingers in her cunt drove her body into an arch. He devoured her mouth as if to swallow all of her.

Holding him tightly, she pulled him from the bench and then the bed, her legs spreading as she took the brunt of their fall on the mattress. His fingers slipped out of her cunt. What reprieve she had ended a moment later as they returned inside her, fucking her with hot vengeance. She moaned against his tongue, one of her legs climbing around his back. His erection, warm and getting huge in his denim pants, pressed against her thigh.

Fisting his hair in one hand, she yanked him from her mouth. Disoriented from the sudden end of their kiss, Jaime looked at in her in confusion. His fingers froze in her cunt. “B-Brienne?”

 _“I missed you so much,”_ she confessed, a catch in her throat. She missed Jaime in bed. Missed his smile. How his hand pressed on the small on her back in a gesture of affection when they passed each other in the house. Missed _Jaime_ , period.

Goosebumps exploded all over her skin from her words. Her cunt was swollen and tender but ached to have him inside. She cupped his face hard in her hands as she resumed their kiss, smiling to herself as he chuckled against her tongue. His fingers pulled out of her cunt then shoved back inside, making her gasp. His thumb joined the frenzy, stroking her clit.

Seconds later, she was seized with another wave of orgasm. She tried to break away from Jaime’s kisses to scream but he caught her by the chin. His kisses hardened, muffling her cry. She bucked and thrashed under him. Keeping his mouth on hers, he pressed her down with the entire might of his body. A hand lowered to her throat, keeping her pinned under him. His fingers continued to stroke her thought her crash.

Only when her body softened and her legs fell limply on the bed did he lift himself off her, the fire of his kisses gentling to nibbles as he let her mouth go. She bit her lip, flushed in the face, her heart a wreck from passion and the softness of his eyes on her. His fingers, still in her cunt now, seemed wedged. She squirmed and he gently pulled them out. She blushed, pressing her face on his arm once she spotted the clear, wet thread of her come between his fingers and her cunt. He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

She took his hand and licked herself clean from his fingers, turning a brighter shade of pink as he watched. Done, she fell back on the bed. Jaime continued to lean over her, caressing her cheek, a soft, half-smile on his lips. When her fingers fluttered to his jaw, his lips, he kissed each one.

“I don’t like being away from you,” he whispered. His eyes twinkled. “And with the show I just walked into, I fucking regret being away for so long.”

“Were you away that long?” She joked. “I didn’t notice.”

He laughed and kissed her. “Fuck you.”

She moved her legs, blushing and unable to stop from moaning as she felt the familiar tightness in her hips and the tenderness in her cunt. “Hmm. More than once, I hope.”

She watched him stand up, pulling his t-shirt over his head. As she stretched to relieve her cramped muscles, she glimpsed a big wet spot in the middle of his jeans. He saw what got her attention and he _blushed._

Could her husband be more adorable?

“I can’t remember the last time I came in my pants, wife. Probably when I only had porn to jack off to.” As she giggled, he worked on his belt next. “Have I told you my favorite at fifteen was porn where girls masturbated? And you’ve made that dream come true.” He pulled off his pants and boxer briefs in one swoop, grinning at her. “Everything about you is every dream of mine come alive, especially the dirty ones.”

She smiled, bending her legs until her feet rested on the edge of the bed. As Jaime put away his clothes, she said, “You’ve seen me touch myself.”

“Only with fingers,” he pointed out, looking pointedly at her cunt. “It’s my favorite. But seeing you with this,” he added, picking up the vibrator. He laughed at the blush that exploded all the way to her tits. “Seven hells.” He glanced at the device he still held. “So, you were thinking of me while using this?”

Brienne, her head still clouded from the high, didn’t notice the ravenous look on his face as he looked at her body. She herself was staring dreamily at his. Her husband lifted weights in the garage and went for runs in the park. It showed in the lean bulge of muscles of his arms, his trim waistline and lean hips. Her nipples tightened as she took in the fur of his chest, remembering how good they felt scratching and tickling her nipples. His beard too. It scraped her chin and neck, her thighs but there was no resisting riding his face when that was the delicious burn promised.

And then his cock. Looking at it boldly, she sighed dramatically, “Yeah. But it’s not as big as you.”

Beautiful as the rest of him, his cock hung long and was thick even at rest. It was pink and also gold, surrounded by thick dark blond curls. She looked at Jaime as he put the vibrator back in her nightstand. When he turned back to her, he grinned. “Look at you. A treat just for me.”

She raised her leg to poke him playfully on the stomach with her foot. “I was going to say that about you.”

He kissed the arch  and then, grasping it between his hands, used it to pull her hips to the edge of the bed. She pushed herself up on her elbows, looking at him hopefully as he dropped to his knees. “Jaime,” she began, her heart beating fast in anticipation. “Will you fuck me? Now?”

“I will,” he promised, spreading her thighs wide apart. “But let me show you how much I’ve missed you.”

And then his head was between the pale, freckled pillars that were her thighs, his beard nuzzling and rubbing on the softer flesh before his fingers pried her open. She gasped, dropping back to the bed and raising her hips to meet his tongue.

Instinctively, her thighs tried to close, for relief from the wet lash of his tongue on her labial lips and then her clit. Hiccupping noises and strangled cries left her as his tongue stabbed in and out of her cunt. His face was pressed right against her, and every time she thrust against him, her clit rubbed against the tip of his nose, adding a sweet, devastating sensation to the repeated swoops of his tongue. She shook _all over,_ feeling herself seemingly dissolve and then come together at the same time. As he licked the long line of her slit, she cupped her tits, pulling at swollen nipples. Sore from her rough touch earlier, fire darted right through the reddened tips as she pinched them.

_“Jaime!”_

One of his hands pushed hers away from a  nipple. His fingers pulled harshly at the peaked, fattened tip while his tongue explored each dripping fold of her labia before pushing back in her passage and fucking her. She was sobbing, feeling herself consumed by sweet fire as his fingers pinched her other nipple. His face pressed deeper against her cunt. 

A squeal left her lips as another released swooped into her. Jaime had to flatten his hands on her thighs because they kept closing around his head as she rode out her orgasm. Her body began to soften as did the press of his tongue inside her. She blushed listening to his wet kisses and the unmistakable loud gush of her own juices dripping from her cunt and right into his mouth. Then his tongue swirled around her clit before his lips suddenly pursed around it, suckling loudly. She wailed, shocked into another orgasm.

Done, drained and a mess of sweat and her come, Brienne’s eyes fluttered close. She listened to Jaime release his hold on her thighs, helping lay them on the bed. A sweet, chaste kiss was pressed on her cunt and she heard the rustle of sheets as he pushed himself up off the edge of the bed and back to his feet. Opening her eyes, she saw his sweat-slicked, golden body moving.

And then he was bending over her, a hard arm scooping her from the back to lift her off the edge and take her towards the head of the bed. Once she could fully stretch out, he lay down next to her. Sweat poured from his temples down to his neck. His beard and lips were wet too. Though he looked a little tired, she saw the smug, very satisfied look in his eyes and the slight quirk of a smile on his lips. Smacking his lips softly, he drawled, “Your taste, wife. You did miss me.”

“Fuck off,” she whispered, trying to slap him playfully on the arm but too weak to do so. He caught her hand and kissed it.

“I’d like to see you try,” he said affectionately. “My cock intends to live between your legs for days, wife. Your mouth. Your—”

“Shut up,” she pretended to growl, gently biting his lower lip. He pulled her so she was half on top of him, one of her legs resting between his. “Jaime, I’m heavier than you.”

“I miss having your big, _wonderful_ body on mine,” he said, hugging her tightly. “Stay. Crush me for being away for so long, if you want.”

“I wasn’t expecting you until Sunday,” she murmured, nuzzling her lips on his hairy chest and taking a deep whiff. A moan flitted from her lips before she could stop it. As Jaime’s chest rumbled with laughter, his hands smoothed the hair from her forehead, coaxing her to look at him.

“Wife, did you just smell me?”

Blushing, she nodded and turned her head to nuzzle her face against his armpit. He smelled of deodorant and soap. “I missed _you._ Not just your cock.”

He roared with laughter as she started rubbing her nose against his underarm. He grabbed her face in both hands and crushed her mouth with a kiss. She kissed him back feverishly, settling more firmly on top of him. Grounding her hips against him, she rubbed against his hardening cock. He covered her jaw and throat with more kisses as she grasped the warm, smooth length of him. _This_ she loved. Smooth. Jaime. Hers. He groaned as her lips hovered over his, the veins in his neck standing out as he strained to kiss her.

She rubbed him, enjoying how he thrust in her hand. The undulations of his body had her tits rubbing against his chest. Her eyes closed from the drag and burn of his hairs on her nipples.

“You told me not to expect you until Sunday,” she gasped. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Caressing her hips, looking between their bodies to watch her hand work him, he grunted, “It took me by surprise too. As of this afternoon, it’s done.”

“What’s done?” She asked. As Jaime smiled mysteriously, her mouth dropped open and stopped rubbing him. “You mean it’s done-done? The construction, everything? You won’t be flying back there again?”

“Only for the launch next month,” he said, licking her lips. He put her hand back on his cock. “And you’re coming with me.”

“Oh, my gods, Jaime! I’m so happy and so, so proud of you!” She kissed him frantically around the face as he laughed. She resumed stroking his cock, her thumb drawing on the slit at the head and spreading the moisture. “You did it! Oh, my gods! Just for finishing and not going back there for a while, you can fuck my mouth anytime you want this week. And I won’t wear panties. I’ll only wear skirts.”

“Mini-skirts,” he insisted, closing his eyes briefly when she gave his balls a quick, gentle tug, just as he liked. “ _Fuck_ that’s good. And you’ll let me take a video of you getting off with your new toy.”

 “Jaime!”

“A photo?” He pleaded, taking her by the nape, batting his eyelashes at her. “I need a new screensaver.”

“Oh, gods.”

He laughed and hugged her, turning so she was under him. “I’m kidding. But I’ll get you there someday, Brienne,” he said, kissing her on the cheek and down the pink, freckled column of her throat. He pinched a nipple, grinning as she wailed. “Not just a video of you masturbating but also me fucking you.”

“We’ll be gray and old when that happens,” she breathed, spreading her legs. She pressed his hips down and he rubbed his cock between the spread lips of her cunt, causing their wet, pubic hairs to cling and knot. His cock dragged at her clit. “ _Oh._ Jaime, fuck me now,” she begged, sounding a little tearful.

“Wider legs, wife,” Jaime rasped, taking his cock. Brienne hurriedly obeyed, flinging her legs as wide as possible. She used her fingers to open her cunt some more. “Fuck. I was a fool leaving the wettest cunt in Westeros for eleven fucking days.”

They grunted as he worked himself inside. The gods bless her husband’s impressive cock. Thrusting in and out of her carefully, his eyes on her face, he growled, “Do you really think I’ll stop fucking you when we’re gray and old? Fat chance of that happening, Brienne.”

She smiled and wrapped him in her arms, kissing him as his cock plunged deeper in her cunt. “My Jaime. I love you more everyday.”

Slowly, he guided her to the rough, furious pace they preferred. He lavished her with kisses, taking hold of her gently by the throat as he feasted on her mouth, his tongue diving deep. His cock drove in and out of her with increasing speed, touching the places the vibrator had not been able to reach.

When she angled her hips and put her legs on his shoulders, he was riding her like a champion in the Dothraki Derby.  Her long arms made it possible for her to clutch at the bedposts as he punched into her cunt that would leave her stiff and unable to sit right for a week. On and on his cock pounded into her, making them gasp and cry out from the force and pleasure.

Suddenly, Brienne let go of the posts and grabbed her ankles, pulling them right over her head. Jaime growled his approval and slid deeper inside, grinding harder into her slick vagina.

“I’m coming,” she shrieked, feeling that familiar tightness and swelling in her cunt again. “Jaime, Jaime. _Oh gods—_ ”

“Fuck!” Jaime shouted, jerking sharply against her. He stiffened, eyes rolling to the back of his head, his mouth falling open as his cock drowned her cunt in semen. She gasped, her cunt squeezing around him some more, greedy for every drop.

As their orgasm ebbed, he opened his eyes, his gaze quickly falling on her face. She mouthed his name, her lips having gone slack. He helped lower her legs then bent to kiss her. She sighed, hugging him tightly through the soft press of lips and glide of tongues. Gradually, he disentangled himself, moving to lie down next to her. His thumb caressed her swollen lips and she kissed it.

She finally felt sleepy and content but couldn’t stop ogling at her husband. He looked like a ravished, sweaty lion. A very happy, ravished and sweaty lion.

Since she didn’t want to stop looking at him yet but had missed having his hand on her, she pulled it down to the semen-slicked mess between her legs. He smiled as if she had hung the moon and stars.

“Ah. Home,” he whispered, palming her cunt.

She purred, her thighs tightening around his hand. He kissed her on the tip of her nose. “I love you, Brienne.”

“Don’t stop.”

“Try me.”

She caressed his damp chest. “The children will be ecstatic when they wake up.”

There would be shrieks of delight and surprise.  Jaime would be getting hugs and kisses for the week. Among other things, she thought, cuddling against him to hide her blush. He kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m so happy you’re home, Jaime.”

“So am I.”

She opened her arms and he made a sound between a purr and a hum. He smiled as she drew his head between her tits. He settled there, his hand also firming on her cunt. As she caressed his hair and kissed him some more, he murmured, “I’ll make pancakes tomorrow. Strawberry pancakes. Drown those babies in syrup and have our children’s teeth rot. I’m so fucking happy to be back, Brienne.”

She smiled and held him close. Surrounded by the scent of him, his body pressed to her and warming her, she was at peace. She gave him another kiss, just because.

For the first time in days, sleep found her. This was how she slept best, with the man she loved in her arms.


End file.
